hello, everything
by nextstop-tardis
Summary: he's a madman with a box with a ridiculous fashion sense. all of you should remember that. ―eleven; a drabble per episode
1. born infant screaming

**disclaimer: **doctor who © bbc. I do not gain any money from this fiction.  
**notes: **this is another translation and this is unbeta'd so yeah. grammar errors. i hate life.

.x.

He is born infant screaming. Pretty lame, actually, because the last time he regenerated from his ninth self to his tenth self, he wasn't screaming. He just said his fantastic last words, then regeneration energy burst out from his hands and his head, then suddenly he checked his teeth, which he had to admit it was pretty amazing.

Ah, yes. He has to check all his body parts.

He looks at his legs and he feels grateful because if his legs are not long and he has to stand beside a pretty, tall women, blimey, imagine how awkward he is going to be. Then he checks other things like arms (still got it), eyes (still got it), fingers (which he thinks he has a lot of fingers), nose (which seems normal according to his fingers), chin (blimey, so big), and hair (thank god, he's not a woman; adam's apple still on his throat, but damn it, he's still not ginger).

He taps his temples with his new fingers, tries to think what he has forgotten. Fireworks are flying over his head. His sexy TARDIS is spinning so fast his head hurts. The pillars are falling to the TARDIS floor, making a loud noise in the middle of explosion and smokes.

He grins widely, says that he has forgotten that he is falling to god knows where like it's his favorite trouble, almost forgot about he, who always says allons-y, didn't want to go, yet he did because his own body betrayed him. He died lonely.

But then there he is, gripping to the edge of the console while laughing maniacally and says his new catchphrase with a loud voice (because allons-y sounds so old and lonely now).

"Geronimo!"

He's ready.


	2. i'm the doctor, afterall

When his TARDIS crashes a shed in a yard on someplace on Earth, he doesn't know how he feel except happiness coats over his hearts. A little red haired girl is approaching her with a cute dress, her hand gripping her flashlight tightly, her face is painted with curiousness . He pats his TARDIS for a moment, whispers thank you to his old girl. Finally he is able to show off his time machine again.

He jumps down to the ground – to the Earth, which he considers is his third home after TARDIS and Gallifrey – and followed the little girl into her house with pleasure. He waits his foods patiently, watching the Scottish girl making food for him even after he threw it out of her home or spat it out to the sink. Then his new tongue accepts a weird food, but has brilliant taste: fish fingers and custard. Oh, his new body has really, really bizarre taste.

He suddenly become as a detective to Amelia Pond (the name which take him to fly to fairytales – specifically: Peter Pan). He investigates the crack in her wall, showing her that there are so many hidden thing in the universe. But suddenly his beloved TARDIS is making her lovely noise and he's forced to leave little Amelia in the backyard with a promise that he will fulfill – he must fulfill.

_Give me five minutes. I will come back_.

(Rule One: the Doctor lies.)

He creeps up before jumping down into his box, shouts geronimo again, starting to hope five mintues later, little Amelia Pond, the Scottish girl with a name a bit like fairytale waits for him in her backyard. He's already put trust in her hands through his actions as a detective who investigates the crack in the wall and his magical TARDIS dematerializes as she sings the most beautiful tone in whole universe maybe impresses her.

(Too bad he couldn't see all those dolls and drawing in Amelia's room; screwing up her life and Amelia changed into Amy, the girl who waited too long.)


	3. humanity all over the space

His tenth self was too human; too often fell in love yet in return he had to watch his companions go and die. So when he was born infant screaming in the exploding TARDIS, he thought he has to be a quirky alien.

But then he came to Amelia Pond's house with a tweed along with a bow tie and screwing up her life again like what he did to RoseMarthaDonna just because he wanted to be adored; he wanted to be a hero. He wants to do a bad thing to the Star Whale and there she is, Amy Pond, solving the problem with a risky way, but in the end, it is the right thing to do.

He always take the best.

("Gotcha.")

He hugs the glorious Pond tightly, put his nose on her shoulder and breathes flower scented detergent into his lungs; typical 21st century human. And it makes her so, so messy and human.


	4. alive and healthy

He doesn't understand why the hell all those Daleks survived while Time Lords didn't make it.

It's unfair, you know? Really, really unfair.

He's a Time Lord – a lord who conquers time – yet he can't control the time to ruin those pepper pot bodies into unimportant dust in the black hole with a planet with Satan in it. He has no power to destroy all the Daleks who trapped Rose in the other universe, tortured Martha, forced him to erase Donna's best times – oh god, oh god, how?

EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE.

If only he could destroy Daleks with Daleks' mantra along with Jammie Dodgers, maybe he can finally feel what peace is.


	5. and the gravity explodes

They are trapped in the Weeping Angels', the poor psychopaths who decides to snap their victims' neck. A really bad situation, the Doctor thinks. He doesn't want a situation where he is zapped back in time without his TARDIS and he doesn't want his neck snapped by an Angel. Sounds too painful, right, Scaredy Bob?

_If you underestimate me, you lot are stupid. Stupid, stupid Weeping Angels._

The lights stars to flickering in an unpleasant way. Doctor stares at all the survivor who breathes oxygen just like him. He starts from the glorious Pond.

"You trust me?"

"Yeah."

To River Song who he believed her skin is made of enigmas. "You trust me?"

"Always."

To Father Octavian and his brave clerics. "You lot, trust me?"

"We have faith, sir."

"Then, give me your gun," he says. This is so weird; sometimes he thinks his fingers' size is too perfect for guns. Just imagine if River and Amy saw him threaten Rassilon and Haths and those humans with a pistol. Ha. He's too dangerous now.

"I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do"—he jumps like a drunk giraffe—"jump."

"Jump where?" asks Father Octavian.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it."

Bob's voice appears on his radio. "Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake?"

Oh the Scaredy Bob turned into the Angel Bob, the representative of the Weeping Angels. He wants to say sorry, but now Angel Bob is vicious like other Angels so he can't help but laughing over the psychopaths' stupidity, who cannot think a little bit far when they try to trap him.

"Oh big mistake. Huge whopping mistake. If you're smart, if you value your continues existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

With a calm, deadly voice, he says: "Me."


	6. conundrums

"You. Me. handcuffs." River Song shows off her handcuffs. Strangely, her face expresses happiness. "Must it always end this way?"

The Doctor bites his lip for a moment. He's remembering 51st century and River Song used that crown, killed her instantly, while he was forced to watch that scene with hands cuffed to the pillar. Then Father Octavian said she killed a good man – a very, very good man he wants to know who.

"Octavian said you killed a man."

River Song's face hardens. Her smile is fading too fast. "Yes, I killed a man."

"A good man," says Doctor. His hair is touched by the wind while he stared into River's eyes. There are too many conflicts inside those eyes.

"A good man. The best man I've ever known."

Oh, he really want to touch that skin and rip all enigmas on her flesh. He wants to breathe all her past from her bones so he can enjoy his life without getting confused anymore. But Professor River Song didn't want him to rewrite the time, so he could watch them running in the middle of time and space; just the two of them. The Doctor asks, "Who?"

River just laughs, adding another layer of conundrum he has to solve into her skin.


End file.
